


Stay with me forever

by wemightfall



Series: With You [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Recovery, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 14:45:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Connor decides to help Hank recover from his addiction and over the years they fall for each other.





	Stay with me forever

It will take time. That's the first thing he realizes. It will take time for Hank to be okay again, maybe even years. He watches as Hank takes another sip of his whiskey and something inside him feels so hurt. He supposes that comes with feelings too. Caring, maybe even a little too much. Connor sits down next to Hank and begins running a calculation of Hanks likelihood of recovery and feels frustrated when it comes up extremely low. All he wants is for Hank to be okay again. 

Maybe he just won’t stop trying, no matter how long it takes.  
It's not like he has anything else to do either way.  
He moves a little closer on the couch to Hank and turns on the TV. His mind spinning about how to help the other man.

Apparently it doesn't only take time, but a lot of yelling and crying and ugliness. Connor never leaves, no matter how much any of it hurts. Hank hasn't had a drink in a week. He has however spent a whole lot of time hating Connor, his therapist and the world. Connor feels like Hank hating him is a price worth paying if it means Hank will feel okay again.

It takes a lot of trying and talking and failing. Some days are okay. Some days are the worst and he can’t get Hank to even leave his bed. Sometimes he just stays there next to him, until the world feels a little less heavy. Hank tells him things about Cole, always a little at a time. Connor always listens, but he often doesn't know what to do say. It doesn’t seem to bother Hank.

Fowler seems to have recognized Hank’s finally starting to feel better and can contreate on his work a little better. Fowler tells him to keep it up and Hank just puts his head on his desk. Connor can't help but smile a little.

Almost every evening is still spent together on the living room couch, watching TV. Sumo lying between them and Connor can’t help but feel like he’s never gonna find a place where he'd rather be than here. 

It isn't linear by any means, all the ups and downs. But he finally feels like Hank is trying, really trying not just for Connor but for himself this time. Hank falls asleep next to him and Connor looks at him. Lately Hank’s been starting to keep a little more mind to his appearance again. He looks quite handsome for his age and Connor can't help but smile.  
It's a difficult road. But he thinks they might end up okay.

It takes approximately three years and two months until Hank’s not only okay, but happy. He can tell from the way he acts and the things he says. Not hating the world around him. Not hating himself. Almost like he can finally see a beauty in this world that was lost to him before. 

It takes another two months for Connor to realize. And he almost feels dumb, as if he should have thought of it before. He doesn't want to leave anymore. Wants to sit closer to Hank each day. Wants to hold him when he has a nightmare, which by now has become really rare. Wants to kiss him.  
He’s in love with Hank and he doesn't know how he hasn't realized until now. It feels so sure, so true, he can't shake the feeling.

He stares at Hank way too long and says nonsense when asked. He blushes and stutters and he isn't any good at this.  
At first Hank doesn't seem to think much of it, but the longer it goes on, the more he seems to understand. Connor can't bring himself to say it, but it seems he doesn't have to.  
That evening he comes home and a vase of flowers stands on his bedside table. That’s already more romance that he excepted from Hank, to be honest.

It still takes weeks for them to finally take another step. But as he finally kisses Hank for the first time, he can’t bring himself to care. All that matters is the way Hank’s lips feel on his, and how soft Hanks hair feels in his hand.

The first wedding between an human and android is shown on tv, like they're a couple of celebrities. Hank and Connor are cuddling on their couch as they're watching. Connor can see Hank giving him sideway glances from time to time as if he wants to see his reaction to all of this. He takes Hank’s hand in his and gives him a smile. If these looks mean what he think they do, he can’t think of anything better. 

Connor likes weddings, he decides. There isn't quite anything as perfect as getting to declare his love in front of everyone and kissing Hank. For some reasons he wants the whole world to know.

They're lying in bed together, Sumo at the end of the bed. Hank has his arm wrapped around Connor. Everything about this moment is perfect.

It takes a lot of talking and making sure, for Connor to say yes. But Hank seems okay, he seems finally happy and like he can do this. And Connor wants this. He smiles at Hank, as he signs the adoption papers. Hank pulls him in for a kiss and Connor can't help but wonder how one person can feel so much happiness. 

The first time he holds their daughter in his arms is a memory he doesn't think he could ever forget, even if he wasn't an android. She is perfect and as he gives her to Hank, he's once again flooded with happiness. They're a family and there's nothing Connor wants but for this to last forever.


End file.
